Maybe it's timing, maybe it's luck
by Pirate Queen of Justice
Summary: [Oneshot] "I lost at Rock, Paper, Scissors. I'm going to have to tutor you for the exam." Risa/Satoshi


**i. the prodigy prince is not perfect, he has a real attitude problem**

Risa has always thought of herself as a capable person. "You can do anything if you set your mind to it!" she always likes to say. However, no matter how hard she tries, there are just certain things in life that she could not understand: politics, Manba gals, mathematics, and Hiwatari Satoshi. _Especially_ Hiwatari Satoshi.

She looked up from the mock test and took a quick peek at him. As he had been for the last three hours, Satoshi was wordlessly sitting across her. He was absorbed in the book that he had brought with him. She cannot even understand the title of the book. It was written in a foreign language. Was it in German? Or Russian? She wasn't sure but she knows that it wasn't just some book that a normal person would read. Or even understand.

_"I lost at Rock, Paper, Scissors. I'm going to have to tutor you for the exam_."

Risa was in a pretty tough spot with her Advanced College Algebra. Why is Advanced College Algebra even required for her degree program? She was studying to become an events planner, not a freaking engineer! Anyway, she cannot afford to fail the next exam. Failing the exam meant failing the course. Never mind losing to Riku's Valedictorian status, she won't be able to live with herself knowing that she had to re-take a subject.

With her pride on the line, Risa somehow managed to coax her twin sister and Daisuke to coach her in preparation for the finals. However, she was duped. When she got to the library, Satoshi was the one who was waiting for her. She wanted to scream at her twin sister and her usually docile boyfriend for their betrayal but her calls won't get through. They must've switched their phones off. Damn, they know her all too well.

Since it was a penalty game, she expected him to be annoyed or even a little mad but he was just his usual cool and collected self. In a little more than two hours, he managed to flawlessly explain the entire problem set that Risa had struggled with all semester. His explanations were simple and easy to follow. It was much, much better than the long and boring discussions her professor had in her class.

Satoshi was incredibly smart. Rumour has it that he has already graduated from a top university when he was 13 years old. Risa has never been especially close to Satoshi but at 13, he was definitely studying at Azumano Middle School with Daisuke, Riku, and everyone else. So that rumour can't possibly be true…right? She took another glance at the blue-haired man in front of her. If it's this person, it might not be entirely impossible.

She tried to return her focus on the question sheet. It was that time of the year again, the dreaded hell-week: Finals. Many students, much like her, were studying at the library too. Everyone was silently cramming in hopes to meet that much-longed for passing grade. Risa's eyebrows twitched lightly at the sounds of pages turning around her. The library was supposed to be a conductive place for studying but the heavy silence in the air hung in her heart like a leaden weight and filled her ears with a high-pitched distant ringing.

Out of the blue, she heard him sigh and close his book. She immediately turned towards him with an inquiring look in her eyes.

"Let's go. There's no use studying here."

Without another word, he turned to his heel and walked out. Still confused and growing increasingly irritated, Risa took her time collecting her things. Just what is that guy thinking? And just what does he meant by 'There's no use studying here?' Is she really that hard to teach? She thought that she was getting along his instructions just fine. It's not like she was barraging him with so many questions or anything. Unless she was really unsure of what to do next, she rarely asked for his help with the mock test.

Satoshi might actually be annoyed about being saddled with the penalty game, huh.

She found him waiting for her by the entrance. It was hard to tell the time from inside the building but it was already late in the afternoon. He was looking up towards the sky but his head slowly turned towards her as he heard her footsteps approaching.

Standing against the setting sun, his usually pale skin seemed to glow with warmth. It's something that Risa would never admit out loud but Satoshi was a very handsome man. He was tall and lean. Even his frosty glare cannot hide his attractive face. He usually wears a pair of thick glasses but Risa knew that he doesn't actually need them. It was more of a preference than anything else, his eye sight was perfect.

Combined with the fact that he's basically genius personified, he has been dubbed as 'the Prince' since middle school. His 'title' was officially given to him after he played the main prince role in their school play (with Daisuke playing the princess in distress).

A prodigy prince with a real attitude problem. Despite his usual air of iciness, many women and young girls have fallen for the prince. Yet no matter how beautiful or cute or smart they may be, each and every one of them gets turned down every time. Well, it's more like he simply doesn't care so much about people. In fact, the only people he seemed to get along with were Daisuke, Riku, and (occasionally) the wacky Takeshi. And her too, she guesses, but she's the twin sister of his best friend's girlfriend so the prince might've had to comprise a bit to include her in his good graces.

He has always treated Risa with a certain amount of civility. Although they go to the same University, they belong to different departments and they don't really have any reason to interact with each other. If it weren't for Riku and Daisuke, they might as well be strangers. So they were acquaintances, in the very least.

And Satoshi was one heck of an acquaintance. Even from before, he has helped Risa out of trouble a couple of times. A lot of couple of times. When she got lost during their high school field trip, Satoshi was the one who found her. When she forgot her wallet at home, Satoshi was the one who gave his boxed lunch to her. When she passed out in the train station, Satoshi was the one who brought her home. When she got unfairly scolded in one of her classes, Satoshi was the one who lent her a handkerchief and told her 'That teacher was no good'. For some reason or another, he would just appear out of the blue and save her. He's like a…like a…

"What's wrong?" Satoshi's face was suddenly close. He move forward and reached out his hand to touch her forehead, "you don't look too good."

Risa could feel her ears burning from the sudden proximity and she immediately took a step back. She held her book close to her chest. Her heart was beating so fast that she was afraid he might notice. She turned her eyes to the ground to avoid meeting with his.

"Thank you for your time, Hiwatari. But I really think I better to return to the library and finish reviewing for the exam…"

He has explained everything earlier but she still has two sets of mock tests to answer. She wasn't particularly looking forward to returning to the depressing library but that was the only excuse she came up with.

"But you don't feel comfortable there," he said as he took back his hands to his sides, "The atmosphere was distracting you."

She looked up and stared at him. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He noticed, he _knew_, that she was getting pressured with the dismal atmosphere in the library. He was probably watching her as she worked. She really didn't notice him take his eyes off his book. She thought that he was bored and was begging time to go faster so he could be rid of her sooner.

"It would be better to move to a different location," He turned around and started to walk, "My place is nearby. You could finish answering the tests there."

Risa sighed and followed his lead. He really has this habit of just literally turning around and expecting people to follow him. She stared at the back in front of her and she smiled lightly. She just couldn't understand Hiwatari Satoshi. He doesn't ask her for anything in return and, like always, he treats her with his usual amount of civility. But for some reason or another, Satoshi would just appear out of the blue and save her.

He's just like a prince.

* * *

**ii. the princess is not perfect, she's a walking kitchen catastrophe**

Satoshi lived in a complex two blocks away from the University. His unit was a very spacious one bedroom apartment complete with a living, dining, and kitchen area. His step-father wanted to get him a bigger unit at the new condominium a few blocks away but Satoshi _politely_ refused. He rather liked the convenience of living close to the University and it's not like he comes home every day anyway.

Aside from his step-father, the only other person who has visited his apartment was Daisuke. And now he'd have to add Harada Risa to the list. Risa had to prepare for her final examinations on her Advanced College Algebra. She has never liked mathematics but she dutifully stayed at the library for five straight hours just to study for it. When he noticed her eyebrows starting to twitch every time she would hear the sound of pages turning, he knew that she was approaching her limit. He had to get Risa out of there or she might just…implode.

It was already late in the afternoon. Most cafes nearby would be closing in an hour, definitely not enough time for her to finish the remaining mock tests. There's a 50 percent chance that Riku and Daisuke might be staying at the Harada residence and 50 percent that they might be at Daisuke's. If she sees the two of them, Risa would definitely throw a huge fit and forget the mock tests entirely. His place was the only logical choice.

"Wow, this is so delicious!" Risa exclaimed as she tried the beef broccoli.

Since it was already dinnertime when they got to his apartment, Satoshi went ahead and prepared a quick meal. Her eyes followed his every move as he skilfully chopped the vegetables and sautéed the beef with oyster sauce. He didn't find it annoying or anything. Just a tad…distracting.

"This is so amazing! I didn't even know you could cook!"

"Aunt Emiko taught me a few recipes," he replied.

Well, more like, he was _forced_ to learn a few recipes. Satoshi has spent most of his childhood at the Niwa household. After learning that he lived alone, Daisuke's mother insisted that he come to their house for meals and such.

Much like his best friend, the members of the Niwa family are all very lively and interesting people and they immediately accepted Satoshi as one of their own. When he's around them, he could just feel that he's part of a normal family. A warm and loving family.

However, life is cruel mistress. As he grew up, his step-father gave him more and more work and the time he had to spend with the Niwas became less and less. Sometimes his work load becomes so demanding that he had to go on for days without sleep. After one particularly difficult job, his worn-out body gave in and he collapsed inside his apartment.

Worried about his best friend's absence, Daisuke went to his place and noticed that there was something off. He broke into Satoshi's apartment and found him sprawled on the floor unconscious. Panicked, the red-haired boy carried him all the way to the hospital and stayed there until he woke up.

It was over-exhaustion coupled with malnutrition. His step-father was so busy that he couldn't visit Satoshi at hospital but he sent his secretary to inform Satoshi that all the hospital bills are already paid for. He didn't feel sad or anything. It was exactly what he expected from his step-father. He was released the very next day and Aunt Emiko gave him a very big piece of her mind on eating properly and taking care of oneself.

Somewhere in the middle of her angry rant, she hugged him tightly. She was still scolding him but her voice was unsteady and tears were forming at the corners of her eyes. He learned how to cook after that. He also learned how to take care of himself for other people's sake.

"Thanks for the meal!" Risa smiled happily, "Since you cooked, I would happy to wash the dishes for you."

Satoshi could hear warning sirens go off in his head. That would be a bad idea, a very bad idea. Without missing a beat he lightly shook his head and motioned to the review materials on the coffee table by the sofa.

"You should finish the mock tests. I'll get the dishes."

She had an unsatisfied look on her face but she didn't complain or argue, "Okay…but just call me if you need any help."

He gave a slight nod and she walked over to the living room area to continue working on the problem sets. With a quick sigh of relief, he started to collect the dishes.

Risa was very infamous for her kitchen skills…or the lack thereof. Back in high school, almost everyone dreads the Home Economics class. Somehow the younger Harada twin will find a way to mess up even the simplest of dishes. Even the toughest delinquent in school or the most ardent of her admirers shrink against her homemade lunch box.

In an act of unmatched heroism, Daisuke was the one who took it upon himself to eat whatever _eccentric_ dishes Risa manage to cook up. No matter how bad the food taste, he would smile and thank her for her efforts. Daisuke was just very kind, that's probably why the older Harada twin fell for him.

Ever since Daisuke and Riku got together in high school, Satoshi has inevitably been spending a lot of time around Riku. It's a simple cause and effect, really. Satoshi only ever hangs around with Daisuke and Daisuke is often around Riku. It's not like he hated it or anything. Since they've been dating, Daisuke seemed to grow more confident of himself.

Riku was also very interesting. Unlike other girls, she doesn't talk about useless things like today's horoscope or the latest fashion trend. She was very smart and Satoshi found her to be a very good conversation partner. She often gives him good advice too like "how to avoid a crazed throng of fangirls" and when to cut his hair.

Riku talks about Risa a lot. Sometimes it's a passing mention like 'I remember Risa used to like that too' or 'Risa said this movie would be nice' and other times it's...not as brief. When the siblings have a fight, Riku would often run to Daisuke's house to rant.

Satoshi, who basically lives there as well, and the rest of the Niwa household would sit over cookies and tea and listen patiently to Riku's complaints. Like the one time that Risa took out the dishes and ended up breaking all but one of them. Or that one time when she got one of their silverware stuck at the garbage disposal. Apparently, it wasn't just cooking. She was just a natural kitchen klutz. Whoever said that women belong to the kitchen, obviously hasn't met Harada Risa. With a defeated sigh, Riku would always smile lightly at the end of her rant, _"But Risa always tries her best so…"_

He placed the last of the bowls into the cupboard and wiped his hands dry with the kitchen towel. When he finally made his way to the living room area, he found Risa sleeping with her head on the coffee table. She must have really exerted herself today. He pulled the pencil that was still wrapped around her fingers and took a quick look at her paper. She was in the middle of answering the last problem.

Satoshi was surprised. She managed to answer the problem sets pretty fast. He took the pile of mock tests and checked them. She got all the right answers too. So the atmosphere on the library was really weighing her down, huh. A doodle at the corner of one the sheets caught his attention. It was a badly drawn picture of picture him washing the dishes and Risa answering the mock tests. _"Answer quickly so I can help Hiwatari!" _

Risa was the type of the person who always tries her best at everything. He knew that. He was always aware of that. Despite that she hates math with a passion, she listened carefully to his explanations and managed to completely follow through the complex solutions. He was sort of expecting her to complain a bit but instead she just focused on answering the problems. She was always like that. She usually acts all childish and frivolous but when it gets down to it, she was always the one who tries her best.

He placed the sheets of paper back on the table and looked at the clock. He better send Riku a message or she'll start to worry.

Maybe it's because of Riku's stories, but Satoshi soon found himself noticing Harada Risa more and more. Like how she seems to like vanilla caramel ice cream more than any other flavours. Like how she always takes off her right shoe first before the left. Like how she would often cover for a friend who was in trouble. Like how she would sometimes look sad at how happy Riku and Daisuke are when she thinks that no one was watching.

After putting his cellphone back in his pocket, he walked over to Risa's side and gently carried her up. Satoshi was surprised at how small and light she was in his arms. He slowly made his way towards the bedroom.

The funny thing about noticing Harada Risa was how he seemed to effortlessly find her everywhere. Before, he probably wouldn't have noticed her missing during their high school field trip and he wouldn't have searched for her. He probably wouldn't have noticed her that time she was dejectedly staring at the lunched box sets and he wouldn't have given her his own. He probably wouldn't have noticed her that time she was passing out in the train station and he wouldn't have carried her home. He probably wouldn't have noticed her that time she rushed by his classroom window, biting her lip to stop the tears falling from her eyes, and he wouldn't have chased after her wanting desperately to cheer her up.

He slowly laid her down to his bed. She stirred slightly as his arms left her shoulders but didn't wake up. Satoshi looked softly over Risa. She was very pretty even when she was sleeping. Like a princess from a fairy tale. He reached out his hands and took the stray lock of hair that was in her face. He brought it closer to his lips, kissing it gently as he whispered:

"Maybe I'll let you wash the dishes next time you come over, princess."

* * *

**iii. you win some, you lose some, and some times you lose to win**

_"Do you think it's unfair that Satoshi got stuck with tutoring Risa just because he had a run of bad luck at Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Riku asked with a small frown in her face._

_ "You know, Rock, Paper, Scissors is not entirely based on luck and chance," Daisuke answered as he kissed her forehead lightly, "It's actually a game of strategy, observation, and intellect."_

"I've been with him since we were children. Satoshi has never lost a single game."

owari/

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**(1) **Okay, we're all familiar with this: Standard Disclaimers apply. No matter how much I love DNAngel, no matter how special and awesome it is...it's not mine. It's everyone's! Nah I'm kidding, It's Sugisaki-sensei's so yeah.

**(two) **To all the people who are waiting for the update of [Glass, half empty], please take this Risa/Satoshi fic as an apology. I won't be able to update until next month or so. I've got this HUGE project coming and I won't be able to write anything for quite some time. Or maybe not. I'm not really sure. XD

**(iii) **SUPER LONG ONE-SHOT! BAM! *fan fare* Yay, yay! I kind of started this morning and just typed everything out throughout the day. Because that's how I roll! I'm powered by my Risa/Satoshi shipper spirit.

**(4) **I re-read the entire DNAngel series and I just got so damn depressed with the heavy Dark/Risa hints at the end of Part1. I mean, seriously, I wanted to claw my face out. I'm not hating or anything and I want Dark to be happy but...MY SHIPPER SPIRIT! My shipper spirit is saaaaad.

**(V)** So my friend was like 'what is up with Satoshi's last lines? It's not romantic at all!'. I think it's pretty romantic enough. I mean, he knows how bad Risa is with kitchen-work but he's saying that he's still willing to let her ruin his silverwares and break his chinas. or at least this is how I interpreted the scene. hahahaha. Nothing more romantic than breaking expensive dinnerware. XD

**(six) **As usual, my titles are weird. My chapter titles are weird. And my summaries are nothing short of useless. I do not know if they're even connected to the story at all. For all the people who put up with me, you're the best and thank you.

**(7) **I think it's easier to read with 'Georgia' as the font.


End file.
